


Say It All

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A letter of invitations.





	Say It All

**Author's Note:**

> femslashficlets, 'invite'

Ingrid opened the letter quickly, smiling at the lines and lines of Dorothea's handwriting that greeted her. It was a long letter, filled with everything from the last month. More than Ingrid knew she'd ever be able to write back, but that was always how it was.

Dorothea wrote a lot, about everything-- shows, daily events, good restaurants, new shops openings...

Ingrid never felt she had anything that interesting to note in return. Decent weather, a new pegasus foal, Dedue surprised everyone in the castle with treats...

She hoped it was enough. She never could quite manage to say all of what she considered saying, either...

Perhaps someday, if Dorothea ever considered leaving Enbarr and... venturing to Fhirdiad?

Ingrid smiled, relaxing to read about a new sweet shop, a friend who got a puppy, and more. She could hear Dorothea's voice in her mind, relating everything casually as if there wasn't most of the continent between them.

And then there, at the bottom of the last page, was something that Ingrid was not entirely expecting-- There was an invitation, quite personal, for a week or two in Enbarr, to see the last performance of an ending show and then indulge in a bit of unscheduled time, all the restaurants mentioned, new shops that had opened, everything else.

Dorothea had described her gorgeous apartment more than once, in a lively part of town, spacious yet warm... With a bed just right for sharing.

Ingrid hesitated, pages in hand, unsure what she should do. If she wanted to get there in time, she'd have to make a quick decision. It wasn't that there was any immediate need for her skills in Fhirdiad-- Dimitri would be in capable hands if she was to venture to Enbarr. If she... wanted to admit to herself that yes, she could have desires beyond service.

She...

She could leave the next day, perhaps, and make it with plenty of time. Dorothea could help her with proper clothing once she arrived, and...

Without ink and paper to get in the way, perhaps Ingrid could finally say the rest.


End file.
